Top Gun : When decepticons attack
by Someguy4567
Summary: This story is about Top Gun and Transformers and both are greeeaaat movies enjoy peaps


Top Gun: When Decepticons attack

One day at the Top Gun airfield in California, There was an unidentified flying jet (and if you have watched transformers that would be starscream or megatron) which had attacked other air bases before this one. Starscream had before attacked The Edmonton Garrison in Alberta and now was going to attack the air base in California. But before Starscream was going to attack, the army thought starscream was a normal Super Hornet jet but they had guessed wrong! As Starscream descended slowly to land, a fighter pilot noticed that that jet was had a logo on the side of it (the logo was the decepticons logo) but the other pilots said it was nothing and walked away so the jet could land and start a killing spree, but then right before Starscream landed, he glanced over to his left and saw Optimus Prime in vehicle form so then at a sudden movement of Starscream's flaps on his wings and he started to climb and slowly attack The Autobot leader but then heard Barricade say

"If you attack Optimus Prime he will send you to the scrap heap. BACK OFF and wait till he is out of sight and then you can land and attack", said Barricade. And so said Starscream backed off and waited for Optimus Prime to leave. So after about a couple minutes the leader had vanished into the distance and slowly starting to become smaller and smaller. So then Starscream landed and all of these random pilots show up wanting to meet this new pilot. But right when a pilot was about to open the hatch on the top of the jet, and right when the pilot set his hand on the hatch handle, Starscream had transformed and grabbed the pilot and threw him about meh 100 yrds or so and that's when he say one of the pilots sending an urgent message to the army headquarters to send help and fast and right before he could say fast Starscream had shot him in the head and soon all you could here in the background was the rumble of tank tracks on the ground that's when Starscream transformed in to a jet and headed away for about and hour and when the army had showed up after Starscream left, The army General said

"I thought there was trouble"? Said the General. And he sounded pretty mad.

'There was. It was a robot and it killed Jimmy over there. And he left he was a robot Super Hornet", answered Sergeant Jason Vanderwell. And right after the army had left, Starscream came back and he let out some missiles at all the jets and all the buildings and shot all of the pilots and right Starscream saw a tank, He had called in Brawl and Megatron to come and help. But they where attacking the middle of the city and were heading towards the military base to blow that up then they would help Starscream. But The Air force base was blown up so Starscream went to the Army base there were some top gun pilots fled to in Lamborghini's and Compact cars to the army base in downtown Los Angles. But before they could get there, one of the pilots spotted an odd looking police car with random stuff coming out of the hood and it was cannons! Projectile/laser cannons but the pilots just thought it was just some plastic thing but then at random, the compact car beside the Lamborghini had just been blown to shreds and that's when the pilot clicked in his head he should leave. But before he could, he was blown up. And Barricade proceeded towards the base. Meanwhile in the air, Starscream had spotted about 5 jets on his radar and then Starscream said

"Oooo more things to blow up", and he turned around and was facing the jets in the air and then at random, Starscream started to shoot and he let of so much bullets, when the jets were coming to the ground they were in shatters and holes in there fuselage. But when he got to the base everything was blown up. And Starscream had saw that Megatron and Brawl where laughing at Starscream and said

"You're too late! Ha but you can assist us on attacking the Autobots hide out near the outside of L.A let's go"! Said Megatron. But when Starscream, Brawl and Megatron went to the autobot base, all the saw was some drones (autobots but they are not major characters) but after the drones were dead, the powerful trio stormed the base destroying everything in its path but when Megatron saw Optimus Prime He told the other decepticons to back off and go back to the military base and destroy and kill anything that you see on the way there and at the base.

"Pleasure seeing you here Prime", said Megatron with a devilish grin.

"Same with you Megafag", said Optimus Prime with a grin.

"It's on Optitard"! Replied Megafag o I mean Megatron and then all you heard was a big bang and a random nuke and the whole autobot base was gone it was like starscream bombed it or something. But when everyone looked, Optimus Prime and Megatron were outside of the ruins and then they started to fight. And while they were fighting, you could see Jazz come out in to the picture and then in a flash of light, Megatron was in random pieces and he was dead (what a dramatic death hey!) And then all decepticons on earth just vanished and ended up in a weird place called Megafag and companion jail.

THE END 


End file.
